


i love everybody because i love you

by cosmeticpeaches



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad Taako, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, i love these two, soft magnus burnsides, taagnus, taako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmeticpeaches/pseuds/cosmeticpeaches
Summary: taako works at a pet store. he blames the beautiful buff physique male who visits the pet store every day for not quitting his part-time job yet.





	i love everybody because i love you

Taako hates his job. 

No, hate isn't even the word to possibly describe this dreadful job and the boring hours that pass by behind the counter, magazine in hand as he sits upside down with his head hanging near the legs of the chair, his legs propped up on the top of the chair. Taako was never a pet person, the only animals he could actually manage to deal with were cats. Cats are lazy, simple minded creatures who prefer to lay and relax under the fan in their own comfort, avoiding everyone and minding their own business. Dogs on the other hand, were active and hyper, looking for attention every second of the day. They would rather run outside and roll around in the mud than keep still for more than a few seconds. The only reason Taako applied for this job was because he was running low on money. His other job was being a tutor, meeting up with a ten year old kid on Wednesday's and Thursday's in the library after school hours. Taako enjoyed the kid's company, even though he wasn't really the type to settle down and hang around kids. This kid was different. He was intelligent and, as Angus says, ' the world's smartest detective. ' Taako never told him otherwise.

Whenever the bell rang and the door opened, followed by the sound of footsteps entering the store, Taako ignored their gaze and possible interaction. There would be days where men would walk into the store, spot him, and stir up conversation. He could do nothing but roll his eyes and absently pay no mind as they wrote their number down on a piece of paper, which Taako would soon crumble up and throw into the trash. All men were the same, they approached you with a nice fond smile, ask you out on a date, then abandon you after you've fulfilled their sexual desires. At least Taako had the audacity to go up to another man and not ask them out, but rather sleep with him instead of leading them on. After the one night stands, Taako would rise early in the morning so he would avoid the embarrassment of the other male waking up earlier than him and offer to make breakfast for him. He'd use the same excuse every time, which was that he would be late for his job, which was partially true but Taako was never one to care for being late to his job. He'd stand up, put on his clothes, and take a small trip to their kitchen and steal a quick granola bar that he'd gobble down quickly as he raced his way out of the other's apartment to head to his work. 

To distract himself on usual boring, lonely days where it was just him working, he'd take out one of his many magazines and read them. He'd also bring his supply of nail polish and do his nails lazily as customers were busy being mesmerized by the exotic animals. Sometimes one of the parrots would squawk so loud that he'd mess up his nails and almost spill his nail polish all over the counter. Other times Lup would visit the pet store and keep him company as he glowered at the animals and complained about his job, or just gossip about useless drama happening over celebrities or just in his daily life. Lup was a lifesaver because unlike him, she would actually be willing to help out with the animals, feed them, clean their cages, etc. Taako knew it was out of sympathy for never spending time with him and being around her boyfriend, Barry , instead. The two twins were inseparable, wherever Lup went, Taako followed. They took care of each other, brushed each other's hairs, do each other's makeup and nails. Back when they went to school Taako would sit besides his sister in the classes they shared and copy off her paper, which Lup would soon scorn him for and swat him in the back of his head.

He missed Lup, but he never blamed her for being busy all of a sudden. She had a life now. Taako didn't. Simple as that. There were days where Lup wasn't so nice though and she'd cackle at him as he had to clean up the animal's aftermath of going to the bathroom in their cages.

Taako licked the tip of his index finger and flipped the page over, holding up his magazine over his head, lifted up in the air. His blood would soon be rushing up to his head, but Taako didn't care. He never did. That was the problem, Taako doesn't care. He doesn't care if he gets fired from this job or not, he doesn't care for his safety, he doesn't care if he's alone and antisocial, avoiding conversation every chance he had. He didn't care. 

At least that's what he told himself until a male with sideburns stole his heart. 

A gruff voice came from above Taako as he cleared his throat. Taako, of course, ignored him, flipping over to the next following page of his vogue magazine. The male wasn't giving up so easily though, so he tried again, but instead spoke up, 

''Excuse me?'' 

The man's voice was rough and deep, but with a touch of softness and calmness intertwined with his deep vocal chords. This caught Taako's attention. Taako sat up and twirled around in his seat so he was facing forwards, his hair currently sticking up since he had been hanging backwards from his chair. He set down his magazine on the counter and ran his painted fingers through his hair, moving his braid so it was resting over the front of his shoulder. The elf leaned forward, elbow placed on the table with his cheek resting against the palm of his hand, his other hand occupied by twisting a strand of hair around his finger. 

''Yeeess?'' Taako sang, ''I was pretty busy, my man. What the hell is up?'' He asked, no hint of annoyance lanced in his voice. This man was too handsome to possibly be annoyed at. He had messy brown hair that he managed to pull off followed by sideburns and a trimmed beard. He had a scar crossed over one of his eyes, but Taako looked past that and fell into his twinkling sky blue eyes. It was like looking up at the blue sky and clouds as you lay in the hills. They were such a light blue, Taako wondered if he could even drink the glimmering color as if it were water. His eyes weren't even the best feature, his muscles were bigger than Taako's head. Taako could practically feel himself drooling at the size of his muscles.

The stranger must of caught him looking since Taako was able to catch his cheeks turn into a palish pink color. 

''Right, sorry, dude. Just enjoying the view. Whaddya want?''

''I was hoping you'd help me look around for dogs? I hope it's not a bother, it's probably just a stupid question. Sorry.'' The male quickly babbled out nervously, hands fidgeting. He avoided eye contact, hand rubbing the back of his neck in an awkwardness Taako couldn't help but find adorable, his heart swelling up at how nervous he was being. Oh, this was surely going to be interesting. Taako heaved himself up from the chair as quickly as he could, waving his hand to dismiss his worries. 

''No problem, bro, I got you. I'm not exactly a dog person, though, so don't expect me to choose a dog of your liking.'' Taako tucked his hair behind his ear and leaped over the counter, smiling as the stranger moved from his direction in a yelp. Taako fought back a giggle at his clumsiness. He had stumbled backwards into the counter to avoid getting in his way, causing him to almost trip on his own shoes. When Taako looked back at him to check if he was alright, he immediately went from being doubled over to standing up straight. 

God, what a dork. This man was going to be the death of him. 

Taako made his way to the area of the store where all the puppies and dogs were, a wide variety of dog breeds barking at a new unfamiliar face. The brown haired male beamed at the furry creatures, his lips curling into a happy smile. He took a step forward and bent over to look at a Scottish deer hound who's tail was wagging the most, clawing at the cage, wanting to leap out and lick the man's face in joy. His laughter filled the store when he stuck his finger in and the dog licked it enthusiastically. Taako had never heard such a beautiful melody than that sound that escaped from the man. It was like a song to his ears, a high pitched laugh filled with such innocence and content that Taako just wanted to replay that laugh over and over again until he was drunk on just his laughter. He would do whatever it takes to hear that laugh again. This man was the embodiment of the sun, radiating warmness and delight. He smelled of lilies and poppies. Taako wondered if he could capture his laugh in a bottle and treasure it forever. 

''I think the dog chose you, m'dude. Rad.'' Taako commented, his head tilted to the side in amusement. He could watch this scene play out for hours. This man was the biggest dog lover. The thought of such a buff dude playing with small puppies made his heart beat faster and cheeks heat up. The man looked from the dog up to Taako, his eyes shimmering at the possibility. He was elated more than ever. 

''Really? You think so?'' He questioned with a grin, pulling his finger away from the cage. ''Maybe it was destiny, huh?'' 

Destiny. Maybe it was, Taako thought. 

''I would love to get this little guy, but I'm running low on money. I'm afraid I won't be able to take good care of him if I take him home.'' The big male stood up with a frown, his joyous mood quickly dropping. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he sadly stared back at the dog, who was still wagging his tail and panting in glee. Taako never felt resentment towards others, but at this moment, he couldn't help but sympathize for this man. He knew exactly how the dog was feeling like too, he didn't want this man to leave. Until, the man said, 

''Maybe I can come over and check up on him from time to time? If that's alright? Then when I have the money, I'll take Johann home.''

Taako's nose scrunched up as he smiled. ''Johann? That's what your naming the poor dog? Not even something with a little pizzazz?'' He did jazz hands. 

The man laughed heartily, holding up an accusing finger. ''Hey, Johann is a wonderful name. I think he loves it, right, Johann?'' He crouched and let the dog bark and lick his finger.

Taako cleared his throat, his fingers finding a way up to his hair, a habit of his. ''Speaking of names, my man. What's yours?''

He took his eyes off the dog and straightened his back, brushing off his clothes before holding out his hand. ''Right, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. Magnus. My name is Magnus.'' 

Magnus. It certainly was a fitting name for him. Taako's ear twitched as soon as it turned red. ''Magnus,'' He tested his name on his lips. From that day on, his favorite word was Magnus. He had never loved a name more than his. The elf took his hand in his, his hand engulfed by Magnus's from how big it was compared to his skinny, frail hand. ''I'm Taako. You know, from TV? Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Magnus.'' He said as he shook his hand, only letting go to do a curtsy, to which Magnus replied with a bubbly giggle.

''Well, aren't you one for theatrics? I like you already, Taako.'' Magnus said with honesty. Taako was never one to care for other's opinions or views on him, but god, hearing that Magnus actually liked him and found him interesting made him want to shout to the skies at a nonexistent god in bliss. Magnus said he liked him. Someone actually finds him enjoyable to be around, and it wasn't just to lure him in bed. Taako wanted to squeal happily, but he held back the urge to and bit down on his lip as he grinned. 

''Yeah, yeah, just you wait, big guy, you'll get tired of me soon.'' Taako pinched his cheek softly, no intention of hurting him. He could feel the warmth radiating from him his cheek onto his fingers, and he never wanted to caress a cheek more than ever. He pulled his hand away, and he could notice Magnus's shoulders loosen at the loss of his fingers on his skin. Taako made his way over to the cage and opened it up, releasing Johann from the cage, and he immediately jumped onto Magnus, who had suddenly forgotten of the whole skin touching skin incident. Taako let out an exhale, wiping nonexistent sweat from his forehead when he noticed Magnus had forgotten. 

It seemed like hours the two men played with a fluffy dog, watching as it pounced and played with the countless dog toys Taako laid out for Johann. Taako was never a dog person, but maybe for Magnus, he'd make an exception.


End file.
